Wandis Maillus
by Verdeben
Summary: Over the summer, before entering his fifth year at Hogwarts, Lucius Malfoy met a mysterious boy on the magical, wand-operated chatroom “W-mail” system known as the “Winternet”. Join him on his quest to get to know this new-found lover of his—and, eventual


**Pairing(s): **Lucius/Severus, Lucius/Sirius, Lucius/James, Lucius/Remus  
**Rating:**M (mostly for language, and, in later chapters, sexual content)  
**Disclaimer:** All the characters/etc. are J. K. Rowling-sama's. Though the plot is mine, the shagging is mine, the snogging is mine, the glory that comes with corrupting young minds is mine…continues to ramble  
**Summary:** Over the summer, before entering his fifth year at Hogwarts, Lucius Malfoy met a mysterious boy on the magical, wand-operated chatroom/ "W-mail" system known as the "Winternet". Join him on his quest to get to know this new-found lover of his—and, eventually, discover _who_ he is…  
**Author's Notes:** I've never written a fanfiction with Lucius as one of the main characters, so I hope it turns out all right. The most amazing part is that I basically have this fic planned out from beginning to end! That's _never_ happened before! I'M SO EXCITED! Though I'm also worried…But don't mind me. Just enjoy the story, everyone!

;;;;;;  
Wandis Maillus  
Chapter 1: Severus  
;;;;;;

"Lucius Malfoy!"

Young Malfoy's head jerked up off of the dining room table.

"What the _hell_ do you think you're doing! You have the audacity to fall asleep at breakfast!"

Groaning, Lucius rubbed his pounding forehead. "Please, Mum, not so loud. I didn't get much sleep last night, and my head feels like a fucking—

"Watch your language, boy!"

"Yes, ma'am." He laid his head back on the table. A long silence followed. Then his mother started the conversation again.

"So…you were talking to your friends all night, weren't you? On that…God! What the devil do you kids call it?"

"W-mail. You know, wand mail. And yes, I was."

She grinned gleefully as she chewed her kippers. "Whoever you were talking to must be quite interesting. They've kept you up late for most of your summer vacation. Not to mention that, every time you run off to your wand, you get a look that seems to tell me that this person you're so verbally involved with isn't just a 'friend'…"

Lucius grunted. "What exactly are you implying?"

Mrs. Malfoy shrugged nonchalantly. "Well, there are some things that young men, such as yourself, don't tell their mothers…"

"Ugh!" A disgusted expression engulfed his face. "Mum! Do we _need_ to discuss this!"

Thankfully, they were interrupted by Lucius' father. He waltzed in, appearing to be very confused. "Honey, one of the scullery maids said that she heard noises in the liquor cellar last night. And when she went down to check on things, one of the brandy bottles was missing."

Mrs. Malfoy glared daggers at her son. "You have a headache, huh?"

Refusing to answer, he shifted so his long, angel-blonde hair was to his mother.

Her hands clenched into tightly-wound fists.

Malfoy senior recognized the sings. "Mind you temper, dear."

"Get out of my sight!" Mrs. Malfoy exploded at Lucius. "I'm fed up with your behavior! Go…wait by the car or something! JUST _GO_!"

Grumbling and spewing a stream of swear words under his breath, Lucius dragged his aching body down the corridor. The Malfoy manor's usual gleam only made his hangover worse. Sunshine wasn't much help either. As he leaned against the limo, waiting not-so-patiently for the early morning trip to the Hogwarts Express, he felt all the more exhausted.

Before he knew it, Lucius was sitting in an otherwise unoccupied compartment of the train. His wand was clutched in his hand.

"Wandis maillus," he muttered. A transparent keyboard and a rectangular screen shot out the end of his wand, coming to rest on his lap. He was pleased to see that he had received mail from Cryptic1200.

_Good morning, sweetheart! My buddy list says you're not logged in yet. To tell you the truth, I'm not surprised. (How late had we stayed up last night?) Anyway, get plenty of rest—I can tell you'll need it. After all, we head off to school again today. Who knows, maybe I'll see you around…  
__Lots of love,  
__Cryptic_

Obviously, Mrs. Malfoy was at least half right. He _had_ been talking to a lover the entire time. But this fling was not with a girl, as his mother had undoubtedly thought.

Lucius—know on the "Winternet" as SerpentPride999—had met Cryptic1200 in a chatroom about a month prior. Since then, both of them had revealed to each other that they were male, going into their fifth year at Hogwarts, and absolutely, definitely, outrageously gay. Though their actual names had yet to be admitted. Such love letters—sweet nothings, if you will—that they exchanged were, so far, kept secret. Mostly this was because of the decade they lived in. Being openly gay wasn't exactly accepted.

Lucius' fingers hovered above the keys, preparing to reply, when a familiar voice at the compartment door intercepted.

"I didn't know you had a W-mail account, Luci."

He lifted his head to discover Severus Snape staring down at him. On instinct, he flicked his wand, causing the computer equipment to vanish, and slipped it into a pocket of his robes.

"Didn't know you cared, _Sevvy_," he retorted grumpily.

"Jeez, what flew up your ass? By the way, you look like hell." Severus plopped down on the seat across from him.

"Fuck you. I didn't sleep well." Changing the subject, he asked, "Gotta fag?"

Severus dug a cigarette out of his pants pocket, lit it, and handed it over.

Lucius took a drag and blew smoke out the open window.

After awhile, a mischievous grin crept onto Severus' face. "You didn't sleep well?"

"That's what I said, isn't it?"

"Yeah, yeah, I know. I was just wonderin'...why were you kept up?"

Lucius looked away.

A pause. "Did you get lucky?"

"No."

"Ah, c'mon!" Transferring seats, Severus wrapped an arm around Lucius' shoulders and pulled him closer. "I'm glad my little buddy isn't a virgin anymore! Tell me all the horny details!"

"I said I didn't shag anybody, okay! Ugh!" Lucius' head slid to the side onto Severus' chest. "Don't talk to me for a bit. I'm so…bloody…tired…"

Severus laid his own head on top of Lucius'. "All right, darling, go to sleep."

In a matter of moments, Lucius was out like a light. Severus plucked the cigarette from his mouth and finished it for him. Then he stretched his friend out along the bench, deciding to leave. But he hung back. There was something he had wanted to do for a time, and now seemed to be his only chance so far.

Severus glanced through the doorway, seeing if someone was watching from the hall. Satisfied, he bent over and planted a light kiss on Lucius' lips. Luckily, he flinched, but did not wake.

As if nothing had happened, Severus exited the compartment and quietly shut the door behind him.

**Author's Notes: **Whelp, that's the end of chapter one, y'all! And it's total, complete SHIT! It sounded SO MUCH BETTER in my head! GAH! sigh I hope you guys like differently…See ya next time! Kampai!


End file.
